Love and Lost
by EnchantingTwilight
Summary: Description: "i promise" i said as a soft sob escaped my mouth. "never let go" he gasped as the coldness from the water made him shiver. I held his hand tighter keeping that promise.   a ending with a twist


_**Love and Lost**_

**A/N: Hi! so this is my first story/ 2 chapter  
>The descripion leaves off kinda leaves off where the story starts <strong>_**kinda.  
><strong>_**haha enjoy!  
>I do not own the movie titanic...darn :( or any quotes from the movie!<strong>

[Flashback]

_My breath hitched as the cold breese hit my face. I looked down at jack, his head was down as his chest rose up and down slowly._

_"jack." i croaked, as he slowly lifted his head up. "rose" he mumbled sqeezing my hand tighter then it was before._

_My eyes burned as tears fell down my cheeks. His face was pale white, his handswere frozen. "jack please stay with me.." i cried trying to pull him up more on the door, nearly suceeding._

_"im here rose" he slowly moved up, his lips pressing on mine._

_They were so cold._

_He pulled away, trying to move to make at least his top half of his body on the door._

_"I love you, Jack." _

_"Don't you do that, don't say your good-byes. Not yet, do you understand me?" Jack quickly said as his eyes set on mine._

_All i could think was. i couldnt do this anymore._

_"im so cold." was all that came out of my mouth._

_but he protested. "Listen, Rose. You're gonna get out of here, you're gonna go on and you're gonna make lots of babies, and you're gonna watch them grow. You're gonna die an old... an old lady warm in her bed, not here, not this night. Not like this, do you understand me?"_

_I couldnt even cry anymore because my tears have dried and my eyes from the coldness._

_"I can't feel my body."_

_"Winning that ticket, Rose, was the best thing that ever happened to me... it brought me to you. And I'm thankful for that, Rose. I'm thankful. You must do me this honor. Promise me you'll survive. That you won't give up, no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless. Promise me now, Rose, and never let go of that promise."_

_I sobbed uncontrolably, knowing what he was saying. _

_"I promise" __i said as a soft sob escaped my mouth. "never let go" he gasped as the coldness from the water made him shiver. I held his hand tighter keeping that promise._

_"I'll never let go, Jack. I'll never let go." was all that i said before drifing into a deep sleep._

_3 weeks later_

My fingers grazed over a framed picture of the titanic.

The flashbacks started to fade as tears quickly fell down my cheeks.

I fell in love on that ship, then i lost him...the one i loved.

I dont even have a picture of him, he was just in my memories.

"Rose Dawson?" someone called out as i swiftly turned around wipping the tears off my cheeks.

"yes." i softly said, putting my hands to my side.

"the doctor would like to see you now" the nurse said as i followed her to the room.

After everything that happened, i ended up with a bad cold and bad stomach cramps.

I sat down on the table, as i waited for the doctor.

I took some tests last time i was here because they advised me after i was saved.

After a few mins, the door opened slowly as my doctor came in.

"how are you doing mrs. Dawson?"

_Dawson _i remember claming jacks last name when they wrote down who servied the ship sinking.

I nodded as my eyes started to burn, "im okay"

"that good" he said sitting down on a chair moving in front of me.

"Mrs. Dawson, we got the test back.." he said looking down at a piece of paper.

"so, im okay?"

"well...we found something.."

My heart speed up, oh no. Did my cold end up being something bad?

The doctor grabbed my hand slowly and looked me in the eyes.

"rose, your pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Im so sorry its short, but should i cont? haha. Anyway, i think rose getting pregnant and stuff should of been in the movie. if you know what i mean.  
>also im sorry my writing is horrible, i kinda did this in a rush because i didnt want to forget it lol. <strong>

**pleaseee review! :)**


End file.
